A New Face
by green-eyed-owl
Summary: *Updated Summary* "Her eyes widened with horror and she sank to her knees sobbing. Over and over she cried up to me, "What did you do? What have you DONE?" And alas, as brilliant as my mind may be, I drew a blank as to why she reacted so." Leroux Erik


**A/N:** I should be doing so many more things other than writing stories but the muse happened to visit and I couldn't resist writing this! And btw this is a dark and disturbing story. Don't read it if you think it'll give you nightmares. I'm not sure if anyone has ever used this particular story idea before. I haven't come across any stories like this one but I really hope that I'm not unintentionally copying someone else. Read and Review please!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from The Phantom of the Opera and I'm not making any money off of this. All of this stuff belongs to Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and a bunch of other people who are NOT me.

* * *

A bubble of joy swelled within me. My sweet Christine would love me now, I was sure of it. After all, everything I had done had been for her. For I have finally made myself a better and more handsome man. At last, I have perfected my face! No more masks, no more mold-laden caves beneath the opera house. I would be a man allowed and accepted in society. I could walk the streets in the afternoon with my wife, my _wife_! Oh how beautifully those two words echoed in my mind.

With only the slightest hesitation, I swept the heavy cloth off of the mirror that once stood to mock me and my hideous visage. Now, I stood before the reflective glass in triumph. My face was nothing short of perfect. Smooth, flawless skin, a real nose, perfect eyelashes and eyebrows and hair! Real luxurious and thick locks which I had trimmed so that they curled slightly about my head, as if an angel herself had placed them there.

Soft footsteps echoed behind me. Christine! She was here! I covered the mirror once again and turned to face her, a genuine smile gracing my new perfect lips. But to my surprise, her eyes did not sparkle with happiness; she did not return the same emotion that I expressed. Quite the contrary, actually.

Her eyes widened with horror and she sank to her knees sobbing. Over and over she cried up to me, "What did you do? What have you DONE?!" And alas, as brilliant as my mind may be, I drew a blank as to why she reacted so.

"Christine, darling, isn't this what you wanted?"

Her sobs only grew stronger, as did my temper. "I thought you would love me," I cried in anguish. "I thought you would love me as you love that sniveling BOY! But oh no, Christine. Nothing is ever good enough for her! She could never love Erik, no matter how hard he tries to please her!"

Her pale dress seemed to absorb all of the filth off of the cavern floor, her eyes shone red and her dark curls only grew more and more tangled as she continuously pulled at them and furiously shook her head, repeating the word 'no' over and over. Christine's distressed form struck a note of pity within me but my anger quickly shut it down. With a snarl, I reached down and yanked her slender form against my own.

"Damn you Christine," I hissed maliciously in her ear. "I do everything you ask, every whim and desire you profess to me, I have made it a reality! All I ask is that you love me, and I know my Devil's face stood in the way of your love. So I fixed it! I have acquired the most perfect face in all of Paris, one that I knew you would adore and still you turn from me in disgust?! You fickle child! You're nothing but a spoiled little girl Christine. And I'm tired of playing the dog, dearest. It's time you recognized who your true master is."

My fury drowned out her tears and cries of protest. I opened a nearby door and threw her fragile body on the floor inside. The lighting was dim within the room but it was still light enough to see what I wanted her to see. I watched as she first looked at me and then to the dark lump in the far corner of the room. I motioned for her to take a closer look but she stayed where she was, the tears returning quickly.

"Don't defy me Christine. Go and take a look."

But still she refused. And whatever self control I had left, snapped. With a roar I dragged her by the hair to the corner where the dark shape lay and kicked it over so that she could see it clearly. That's when the screaming began. A high-pitched wail emitted from her usually exquisite throat. I clasped my pale hands across her full lips and held her close to me.

"Do you see now Christine? All of this was _your_ doing. _You _were disgusted by my face. _You_ tried to leave me for that fop De Chagny. Well now you must learn to live with the consequences of your actions, my fallen_ angel!_"

I let her go. She collapsed at my feet, cradling her head in her lap. I strode swiftly from the room and locked the door behind me. I figured a few hours in that room would prove benefitial. That would give her plenty of time to think and to calm herself. And of course, a few hours was plenty of time to say goodbye to the faceless lump next to her; the former Raoul de Chagny.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Too dark? Should I have elaborated or made it shorter? And also as a side note, I have not given up on my "Fluffy Bunny" story! I'm just busy and a little stuck on the next chapter. It's one of the boring chapters where not much happens but it's a necessary transition in the story and I'm still trying to spice it up a bit. We'll see…. But anyway, Review please!


End file.
